This invention relates generally to a dip stick cleaner for a vehicle engine and specifically to a cleaner for use with an internal combustion engine which has oil as a lubricant to indicate the oil level contained in the pan of the engine. In the past, dip sticks have been cleaned with rags or pieces of paper which are disposed creating additional waste. Dip stick cleaners shown in the prior art are complex in construction and cumbersome to use. The purpose of this invention is to provide a re-usable dip stick cleaner that is easy to use non-complex in construction and eliminate the use of papers and rags to determine engine oil quantities.